The present invention relates to a device for actuating doors of vehicles, in particular aircraft, with a drive element which interworks with a door locking mechanism.
Devices of this type for actuating doors, in particular of aircraft, are known and in standard use on the market in a variety of forms and designs.
Conventionally, aircraft doors are locked by means of mechanical manual locking mechanisms and are often opened manually or, where appropriate, hydraulically.
Hydraulic drive devices of aircraft doors, which automatically open the aircraft doors in an emergency actuation, are also known.
However, manually operable aircraft doors are often locked and swung open, if necessary, via elaborate gearing mechanisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,650 describes a device for actuating garden gates in which the garden gate is lifted out of a locking mechanism by means of a drive unit which is integrated in the gate post, and, during the lifting out process, the gate experiences a pivoting movement in order to open the garden gate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,114 B1 discloses a door system for a passenger aircraft having a supporting device which supports the door leaf on the door frame in a pivotable fashion, and a lifting device which is connected to said supporting device.
DE 839 171 C discloses a device for electrically driving a component which can moved to and fro, in particular for opening and closing doors.
DE 31 21 136 A1 describes a pivoting gate whose drive is accommodated within a rotary bearing post. The latter is composed of a transmission device and a drive motor. Corresponding cam slots, which bring about travel and at the same time rotate the pivoting gate, are provided in a control tube.
An electric motor is used whose rotary movement is transmitted to a moveable component via a gear mechanism by means of a disengageable clutch which is connected downstream of said gear mechanism.
It is disadvantageous that devices of this type are, on the whole, elaborate and expensive, difficult to operate and also heavy. These devices are expensive to produce, cannot be remotely activated or remote-controlled, and usually require considerable manual force and time to operate, in particular when opening and/or closing doors of vehicles, in particular aircraft doors.
The object of the present invention is to create a use of the aforementioned type which eliminates the aforementioned disadvantages, and with which doors of vehicles, in particular aircraft, can be locked or opened by remote control in a precise, low-cost and effective manner.